Losing One's Hand over Fist
Losing One's Hand over Fist is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-eighth case of the game. It is the thirty-eighth case of Rosenoque and also the fifth case in Justice Banks. Plot Following Kian Lynch's escape after being arrested for murder, Major Lucas and the player tracked Kian's escape to the Lynch family's business in their department store. However when they arrived, they found Kian there, his skull cracked open. The two detectives then interrogated the victim's brother Alexander Lynch, the victim's father Ronald Lynch and the victim's sister Kaitlynn Lynch, after she was released on bail for being an accomplice in murder. Soon Jordan discovered that the victim was at Justice Banks River before his murder. There they found clues to add foreign officer Michael McKenzie-Petrov and family patriarch Martin Lynch to the queue of suspects. Even later, Alexander and Kaitlynn got into an argument over who would get the family's inheritance. However in the end, Kian's grandfather and family patriarch Martin Lynch was apprehended for the murder. Martin explained that he disapproved of Kian's fame and that fame should be earned through work in the world and not in a bunch of stupid games. Also Kian had made a video that he would reveal something about the Fontaine family. Wanting to know what the secret was, Martin confronted Kian after he escaped custody inside the family's department store. When Kian refused, Martin threw a head bust at his grandson and it killed him instantly. Judge Brighton was horrified at Martin's heartlessness and greed that she thought that a high security medical institution was suitable for Martin. After the trial, Major and the player visited Martin in his cell about his family's connection with Adelina. He explained that his son, Ronald had impregnated Adelina's mother and then told her to raise Adelina herself and to not tell anyone. To give proof, Martin told them to look inside the family's department store. There they found the pregnancy test, which upon Janice's analysis, was indeed Adelina's mother's test. The team told Adelina, who explained that she couldn't imagine how cruel and heartless her paternal family had been. However Major made her go see the one who really cared about her, Martin himself. Martin apologized to Adelina for everything but he knew that someone was causing the broken connections to happen. Meanwhile, Jordan and the player tracked down Ronald's briefcase, which had a bunch of financial districts in a folder that was confirmed by Jordan and Summer that it was indeed money laundering, false gambling wins and counterfeit money printing. It soon immediately got Ronald Lynch handed over to Michael McKenzie-Petrov, who said that he would take Ronald out of the country and back to the UK. After the successes of the Lynch family's financial crimes were uncovered as well Adelina's biological connection, they were about to celebrate over champagne when Denise Brighton called in to inform the police of someone being found murdered in the suburbs of the district. Summary Victim *'Kian Lynch' (found with his head cracked open inside his family business) Murder Weapon *'Head Bust' Killer *'Martin Lynch' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect has had an organ transplant Appearance *The suspect has red hair *The suspect has a white collar Profile *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect has had an organ transplant *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has a white collar Profile *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect has had an organ transplant *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has a white collar Profile *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect has had an organ transplant *The suspect collects stamps Appearance *The suspect has red hair *The suspect has a white collar Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks shrimp cocktails. *The killer has had an organ transplant. *The killer collects stamps. *The killer has red hair. *The killer has a white collar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lynch Department Store. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Prisoner Tag, Broken Photo Frame) *Examine Broken Photo Frame. (Result: Lynch Brothers' Photo; New Suspect: Alexander Lynch) *Talk to Alexander Lynch about his brother's death. (New Crime Scene: Kian's Room) *Investigate Kian's Room. (Clues: Cane, Postcard) *Examine Cane. (Result: Crest Identified; New Suspect: Ronald Lynch) *Inform Ronald Lynch of his son's murder. *Examine Postcard. (Result: Message) *Examine Postcard's Signature. (Result: Kaitlynn's Signature) *Interrogate Kaitlynn Lynch about how she got out of prison. *Examine Victim's Prisoner Tag. (Result: White Flakes) *Analyze White Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has had an organ transplant) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks shrimp cocktails) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Justice Banks River. (Clues: Gun, Torn Letter, Brooch) *Examine Gun. (Result: Officer's Name; New Suspect: Michael McKenzie-Petrov) *Interrogate Michael McKenzie-Petrov about his gun at the river. (Attribute: Michael has had an organ transplant) *Examine Brooch. (Result: Name Engraving Found; New Suspect: Martin Lynch) *Talk to Martin Lynch about his grandson's murder. (Attribute: Martin has had an organ transplant and drinks shrimp cocktails) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects stamps; New Crime Scene: Kian's Desk) *Investigate Kian's Desk. (Clues: College Envelope, Stained Microphone) *Examine College Envelope. (Result: Demanding Note) *Analyze College Applications. (12:00:00) *Talk to Ronald Lynch about forcing his son into a college. (Attribute: Ronald drinks shrimp cocktails, collects stamps and has had an organ transplant) *Examine Stained Microphone. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Examine Greasy Substance. (Result: Hair Pomade) *Confront Alexander Lynch about his hair pomade on Kian's possessions. (Attribute: Alexander has had an organ transplant) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Attribute: Alexander drinks shrimp cocktails. *Interrogate Kaitlynn Lynch about Kian ruining her chances at getting the inheritance. (Attribute: Kaitlynn drinks shrimp cocktails and collects stamps; New Crime Scene: Riverside Walkways) *Investigate Riverside Walkways. (Result: Locked Tablet, Stained Baton) *Examine Stained Baton. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Examine Greasy Substance. (Result: Floor Polish) *Interrogate Michael McKenzie-Petrov about being on the murder scene. (Attribute: Michael drinks shrimp cocktails and collects stamps) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Confront Martin Lynch about his comments on Kian's videos. (Attribute: Martin collects stamps) *Investigate Department Shelves. (Result: Kian's Brooch, Broken Pieces) *Examine Kian's Brooch. (Result: Thin Hairs) *Analyze Thin Hairs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Head Bust) *Analyze White Substance. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Head Bust; Attribute: The killer has a white collar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The One in the Family (5/6). (No stars) The One in the Family (5/6) *Interrogate Martin Lynch about what he knew about Adelina. *Investigate Lynch Department Store. (Clue: Box of Trinkets) *Examine Box of Trinkets. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Examine Pregnancy Test. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00) *Talk to Adelina Delora about the truth. (Reward: Burger) *Go see Martin Lynch with his granddaughter. *Investigate Kian's Desk. (Clue: Ronald's Briefcase) *Examine Ronald's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Examine File Folder. (Result: Lynch Finances) *Analyze Lynch Finances. (06:00:00) *Arrest Ronald Lynch for all of his money laundering. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Take Ronald to Officer McKenzie-Petrov to deport Ronald for the UK. (Reward; Polished Suit) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, "hand over fist", meaning that they are getting or losing a lot of money very quickly. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Justice Banks